This invention relates to a method for manufacturing laminates and an apparatus for performing the method and, more particularly, a laminate manufacturing method in which synthetic resin sheet members and metal sheets are stacked and are integrally thermoformed under a pressure into laminates including the metal sheets while electrically heating the metal sheets, as well as to an apparatus for performing such method.